battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA:'''39th (134 votes to join) |allies = Pie All members of Loser |enemies = Ruby (Possibly) Flower (Possibly) |color = '''BFDI/A: Pink (body), Red (frosting), White (toppings) IDFB: Brown/Dark Brown (body), White (Cream), Reddish Pink (Rim) |deaths = 1 |first = Cycle of Life (as a sentient cake) Bowling, Now with Explosions! (as a recommended character) |last = Questions Answered |recc = xXangelwings1234Xx, Luigi755CP & others |voice = Kenzie Bryant }} :See also: Cake at Stake Cake is a female contestant on ''Battle for BFDI''. She was a former recommended character who first appeared in "Cycle of Life", when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. She appeared to be a strawberry cake without limbs. Cake had a chance to compete in BFDIA, but she placed 23rd with 134 votes, and got flung to the Locker of Losers. Cake's IDFB redesign features Cake as a slice of a chocolate cake, along with a white frosting puff on top and a rim of pink frosting. The names of the layers in Cake's IDFB asset Cake had a chance to rejoin the show as of Welcome Back. Cake was supposed to have a major role in Fortunate BenFile: Cake Confirmed BFB 5.jpg At the bottom it says stuff about Cake., but this did not happen, because Satomi Hinatsu, the one who confirmed that, did not write the episode. Personality Cake is generally a shy and effeminate person, not talking much until it's necessary. She blushes a lot, but mostly after Loser nudges him due to the word ‘cake’, as well as when he won a tic-tac-toe game against Pie. Cake is also easily frightened. Cake has also been shown as a dependent person, often relying on Loser for emotional and challenge-related support. However, her personality changed in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, as he stated herself that there is a reason for Loser to be eliminated, despite the fact that Cake often relies on him for help and support, meaning that it's possible that Cake will get close to anyone who he thinks is capable of providing help, and immediately turns his back if she thinks the person has a bad influence. This anger towards Loser was short-lived, however, as in BFB 8, Cake said she knew the answer but was too afraid to say it because Loser wasn't there to support him. She did say the answer though, after Pin made a speech. Appearance Cake appears to be a slice of chocolate fudge cake with a frosting puff on top. BFDI 8 * Cake is sentient. * Cake's face is hand-drawn. * Cake has no limbs. BFDI 15 * Cake has a face made of object assets. * Cake's torso is the normal cake asset. * Cake has legs, but no arms. IDFB * Cake is a slice of chocolate cake. * Cake has an ivory frosting puff on top of her. * Cake is significantly smaller. * Cake has a hot pink frosting rim at his top-right. * Cake gains shading to the right of her frosting puff. * Cake gains shading on her frosting rim to his bottom left. Coverage In "Cycle of Life", what could've been Cake made a brief appearance. When Announcer said that there was no Cake at Stake, a limbless Cake with mouth and eyes that was once smiling started to cower when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. It is not confirmed if this cake is recommended by anyone, but if it is, than she is the first ever recommended character. In "Gardening Hero", Cake made a minor appearance as a recommended character. She was recommended by a user named MVboys. Votes Deaths *Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. Trivia *She blushes a lot. *She was promised to have a major role in Fortunate Ben, but this didn't happen. *Cake so far has the closest relationship to Loser than any other contestant. **According to Cary's reaction to BFB 7, he is her biggest fan. **Despite this, he seemed okay with Loser being eliminated. *Cake is technically the only confirmed character to possibly have blood and a circulatory system, since blushing is actually when the blood vessels near the face open up and the heart pumps blood faster toward the face. (Unless you count Donut, who has cherry filling for blood.) *She is the only mostly brown contestant with a white face. Notes Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Females Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Contestants Category:Cake Category:Cakes Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Food Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Males